


Art - My Blue Bucket of Gold by ninety6tears

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [8]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Fanart for "My Blue Bucket of Gold" by ninety6tears for Het Big Bang 2017.





	Art - My Blue Bucket of Gold by ninety6tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninety6tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Blue Bucket of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909205) by [ninety6tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/pseuds/ninety6tears). 



Media: Photoshop/Photomanipulation

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35997030644/in/album-72157686433144995/)


End file.
